Sarmatian Knights
by vickir
Summary: Vanora's cousin Helena comes to help her only to become the new healer for the fort and the Knights. Instead she falls in love with one of the knights. Sorry not good with summary's. Rated M violence/language to come Gawain OC little Tristan OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Arthur or his Knights or anything to do with the movie (I wish I did own certain knights).**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar are solely my own as a don't have a beta reader.**

**Please note that this first chapter has been slightly altered and edited again. I hope that this now looks and sounds before than before.**

* * *

**SARMATIAN KNIGHTS**

**Chapter 1**

The day was clear and the air was crisp as Helena and her brother Tuomas rode side by side back to their village and their parents. They had been out since dawn hunting and had quite a good catch between them, though most of it was caught by Helena.

Helena was the best bow in the village and many of the boys in the village had found that out, the hard way. Tuomas was always amazed how many would repeatedly come back to try again to beat her, but none ever did. Helena knew her brother wasn't good with the bow and she would repeatedly try to let her teach him in return for him to teach her better sword skills, but he would not. He would always say "If father wanted you to be better at the sword he would train you". It was always the same answer.

As they rode back Helena looked over to Tuomas and noticed that he was unhappy.

'Tuomas, if you're unhappy about me getting more rabbits than you, don't come'.

'What?' he said only just noticing Helena was speaking.

'Don't come out hunting if you don't want to be bested'.

'I'm not worried about you getting more rabbits than me'.

'Well that will be the first time. Then why are you looking so sad?'

'Has father said anything to you?'

'No. Why?'

'It's just that I overheard him talking to mother the other night'.

'You know you shouldn't be ears dropping, if father caught you you'd be for it'.

'I know but I didn't do it intentionally'.

'So what were they saying?' she asked interested.

'It was about our cousin Vanora'.

'What about her?'

'It would seem she is with child again' he told her.

'So soon, she only had her last child in spring'.

'I know and I think that's why they were discussing it. Aunt Aeron has asked mother for her help'.

'Help in what way?' Helena asked wondering what could have prompted her Aunt to ask for her mother's help in the first place.

'Aunt Aeron wants mother to go to the fort and help Vanora with her children, then try to persuade her to leave the father of her children and come home'.

'Aunt Aeron has no right asking mother to do that' Helena said sounding mad.

'I know and father said so to her. But you know mother, they argued about it. Father doesn't want her to go'.

'No mother shouldn't, it should be Aunt Aeron if anyone'.

'You know she won't go near the fort'.

'She's crazy'.

'By the way, how many will this make it that Vanora has had?' Tuomas asked changing the subject from their Aunt to their cousin.

'This will be her fifth child'.

'Can women really have that many?' he asked.

'Yes Tuomas they can, and even more'.

'You would have to be mad to have so many children'.

'Vanora must love this man very much to have his children. One day I will have children to the man I love, and I won't be counting how many either'.

'You're crazy as well' Tuomas shaking his head.

'Just you wait till you've met a girl'.

'When I do meet a girl I will not be having half a dozen or more children' he stated quite seriously.

'We'll see' Helena said smiling and sped up.

When they reached their home in the village their father was there to meet them.

'Good hunt?' he asked them as they came to a halt and dismounted.

'Yes father very good' Helena said holding up all the rabbits they had caught.

'Good, Tuomas take the rabbits to your mother and she will prepare them. Then take care of your horse'

'Yes father 'Tuomas said and took the rabbits off Helena and went to find his mother.

Helena's father Matthias saw that Tuomas was out of sight before he followed his daughter to the stable they had beside the house.

'How many did Tuomas get this time?' he asked Helena.

'More than last time father' she honestly said to him.

'I see' knowing Helena was probably covering for her brother.

'Father, you really should teach him to be better with a bow'.

'His bow is fine. If he's to be a Knight it will be his sword skills that he will need the most'.

'If that's true, then why not teach me to be better with the sword'.

'We've had this argument many times before, so do I need to repeat it again' he said sternly to her.

'No father'.

'Helena I wish to talk to you about something very important'.

'Yes father'.

'Your mother has had a visit from your Aunt Aeron'.

'She is well?' Helena asked knowing her father was going to tell her what Tuomas had already told her.

'Yes. She wants your mother to go to the fort and bring your cousin Vanora back'.

'Why father I thought Vanora was happy there?'

'She is'.

'Then why must mother bring her back?' she asked.

'It would seem Vanora is with child again'.

'Again isn't that too soon after the last one she had, which was only in the Spring I remember'.

'Yes it is, and that's why your Aunt wants your mother to go and fetch her back'.

'But mother can't leave the village. Who would tend the sick?'

'She will not be going'.

'Then what is Aunt Aeron to do if mother doesn't go?'

'You know your Aunt will not go near the fort, so we came to an agreement on who should go'.

'When does Tuomas leave?' Helena asked believing it would be him to go to fort.

'He doesn't you do'.

'What! You want me to go to the fort?' she asked surprised.

'Yes. I will tell you I didn't agree to it at first knowing what goes on there, but your Aunt and mother believe that Vanora will listen to you'.

'I haven't seen her in six years father. I'm sure she won't remember me let alone do what I ask'.

'I know that, that's why you'll stay there with her, trying to persuade her to leave, till after the baby is born'.

'How long will that be?'

'At least six months, maybe a little longer'.

'I'm to go there by myself?'

'Yes, I'm sorry but I'm needed here in the village as you well know'.

'Yes father. Is mother happy about this?'

'No and neither am I. But you know how your Aunt can be?'

'Yes I do. When do I leave then?'

'You will leave first thing in the morning'.

'What so soon?'

'Yes I'm afraid so. But you will soon be back here, I'm sure of it'.

'Yes father. I better go help mother with the rabbits and then I'll prepare to leave' she said sadly not really wanting to leave her family. But knowing that they have given her a great responsibility, she would try to live up to the great trust they have in her.

'You are a good daughter' Matthias said and watched Helena head towards the house to help her mother after she had hugged him.

Helena didn't say anything to her brother knowing her parents would announce it that night as they ate their evening meal together, as they always did. As Helena knew her father did announce it, and her brother Tuomas was both shocked and surprised Helena was going, but Helena knew he was jealous as she would see the Knights that he wanted to join. When the meal was finished she helped her mother for the last time and then made sure she had everything she would need. She made sure she had her bow and quiver of arrows and her sword, which she sharpened, as well as the dagger that her mother had given to her some years back. She also packed a good supply of herbs and potions that she had made, in case she might need them, not knowing if she would be able to find any more that easily. She wasn't sure where she would be staying, not knowing if Vanora would welcome her or not, and with that in mind her father had given her some coins in case she would need it for a room and food. After seeing to everything and checking her horse, she headed to bed not really knowing what the next day would bring.

TBC

* * *

Please comment as this is my first fan fiction to be published.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Arthur or his Knights or anything to do with the movie (I wish I did own certain knights).**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar are solely my own as a don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

**xforgottenxmemoriesx :**Thank you for your hints about punctuation and grammar I'm not good on it though I do try. I hope my character doesn't turn into a mary sue I am trying to not go there by following the rules to it. But my character is strong minded and may go where she wants to without thought. I'm glad you like the family angle to Vanora and haven't thought of doing much with it at this stage but may bring it in later as I've written at least 4 note books of this story so far.

**Queen Amy** **:** Thank you for your review I hope you like this next chapter.

To all my other readers I hope you like this next chapter.

**Sarmatian Knights**

**Chapter 2**

Helena woke early the next morning before dawn. It was still dark outside when she headed to the stable to saddle her horse but when she got there she found her father had already saddled her horse and was waiting for her.

'Father it is early you didn't need to saddle my horse for me'.

'I know but I didn't want you to leave till I could say goodbye'.

'Father I'll not be gone too long. I promise you whether Vanora comes back or not I will return'.

'I hope that will be. Have you food for the journey?'

'Yes mother packed a satchel for me for the journey'.

'Good make sure you have your sword handy like I taught you in case you're attacked'.

'Yes I do I even have my bow close at hand as well'.

'Good I have taught you well'.

'Father you don't think I would be attacked?'

'I hope not. You are Sarmatian and trained as a warrior like myself and your mother you will do well if it comes to it'.

'Thank you father your faith in me makes me happy'.

'The time has come Helena. The sun is starting to rise you need to be off'.

'Yes father'.

Matthias lead Helena's horse out of the stable and she followed. The sun was just starting to ascend into the sky and it looked like to be another good day. The air was crisp and the smell was wonderful. Helena always liked to rise early and head out hunting on days like this, unfortunately it would be some time before she would be able to do that again. When they reached the front of the house Helena found that her father was not the only one who had risen early this morning. Both her mother Siwan and her brother Tuomas were waiting to farewell her.

'Mother you didn't have to see me off' she said.

'I know but I wanted too as it will be some time before I see you again'.

'I promise I will be back before you even miss me'.

'I love you daughter take care' she said and hugged Helena tightly releasing her with a kiss on the cheek.

Tears started to well up in Helena's eyes just as they did in her mother's. It was the first time she had to go off alone for so long a time. Next she turned to her brother and before Helena could say anything he hugged her tightly whispering in her ear 'I love you sister and will miss you'.

'I love you brother and will also miss you too' she whispered back.

Stepping away from her brother Helena went to her horse and took the reins from her father.

'Know that I love you daughter and will miss you'.

'I love you too father and I will miss you'.

Matthais hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. But before he let her mount her horse he had one last thing to give her and say.

'Helena this is a letter I wrote last night it is addressed to the commander of the fort Arthur Castus. He is the Sarmatian Knight's commander and a good man for a Roman I have heard. He will see you have protection while at the fort. You will also need to find work I've asked if he might help in that as well just in case Vanora doesn't'.

'I'm sure Vanora will'.

'Still take this letter to him and only give it to him and no one else'.

'Yes father I promise I will'.

'Good now it's time you were gone. It's more than half a day's ride to the fort and I want you to be there before dark'.

'Yes father I promise you I will be'.

Helena mounted her horse and looked once more on her family before riding off. She rode fast for the first hour and then slowed down to give her horse a break. She wasn't in a hurry even though her father had told her to be. She was nervous to be on the way to the fort as she was afraid she could be attacked by the Britons who ventured south of the wall. Even though they were her people though her mother that didn't stop them from attacking. So as she rode on she kept looking around her. She kept speeding up and slowing down and believed she was making good time. As the sun shone thought the leaves of the forest she was currently riding through she could see that it was about the middle of the day heading towards the afternoon. As she was feeling hungry she decided to stop by the stream she had found so she could eat and rest her horse.

After dismounting she gave her horse an apple while she had one herself. But before she did that she got her dagger out of her bag and put it in the side of her right boot just as a safety precaution which she knew her parents would approve of. She led her horse to the stream so they could both have a drink after the apples they had eaten before they continued on to the fort once again. As Helena's horse drank she thought she heard a trig snap taking no chances she reached down and retrieved her dagger. Waiting she heard nothing else except the normal noises of the forest and her horse, now finished drinking, come up beside her. Realising it was more than likely a creature of the forest she mounted her horse and continued on more nervous than she had been before. She only hoped to be out of the forest and in the open soon to relieve the nervousness she felt.

Soon after leaving the stream she exited the forest. Helena wasn't one to be afraid in a forest, as she hunted in the one back home, but she was a lot further from home than she had ever been before in country she was not familiar with. The sun was still out and there was hardly a cloud in the sky and for Britain that was unusual. The sun was usually covered by clouds threatening to rain. Helena decided to speed up and enjoy the sun on her face and the wind in her hair.

After about another couple of hours of riding she sighted the wall and beside it the fort she was headed for. Helena slowed down now realising she had finally come to the end of her journey. As she got closer to the fort she could see people out around the fields that surrounded it. From what she had been told by her father the fort had a village beside it with the protection of the Roman soldiers who were stationed there. The fort also housed the Sarmatian Knights that her father had been one of before he married her mother.

Moving ever closer to the gate of the fort she noticed she was being watched both by the villagers outside the fort itself and by the soldiers on the ramparts. This didn't worry her too much but some of the looks she was receiving from the soldiers made her nervous again. When she reached the gate she dismounted and walked up to two soldiers on the gate that seemed to be watching her very closely.

'Excuse me could you help me?' Helena asked the soldiers.

'With pleasure my dear' one of the soldiers said to her grinning and leering at her.

This made Helena more nervous but she continued 'I'm looking for my cousin who I was told lives here at the fort'.

'Is he a soldier or servant?' the soldier asked continuing to leer at her.

'Neither my parents told me she lived here'.

'Well they got it wrong she probably lives in the village if she's here over there' the soldier said pointing to the village a little ways off.

Helena didn't want to go to the village to search for Vanora knowing that it could hours if she had to do that. So she decided to keep trying with the Romans hoping maybe they knew of her by name.

'Maybe you could tell me if you may have heard of her?'

'I doubt that. What's her name then?'

'Her name is Vanora'.

When the soldiers heard the name they knew instantly who she was and it meant trouble to them. They looked at each other trying to keep their faces neutral trying not to reveal to the woman in front of them they knew Vanora and her lover a Sarmatian Knight, and not one they wanted to cross either or any of the other Knights for that matter. If this woman had anything to do with them they didn't want to know.

'Never heard of her' they lied.

'Thank you I guess I'll go check the village then' Helena said and started to walk off thinking that maybe her parents and Aunt Aeron were wrong about where Vanora was.

She started off towards the village that was a little further along from the wall but quite close to the fort itself. Helena knew the task ahead of her was going to be huge if she was going to find Vanora before night fall. As she was heading off a deep voice shouted.

'You there wait' the deep voice said.

Turning she saw it wasn't one of the soldiers she had just spoken to but another man who was making his way towards her. The soldiers seeing who it was that called to her went back to their duties not wanting to get involved as he was one of the Sarmatian Knights. But not any Knight but the scout and everyone avoided him at all costs as he was dangerous and would kill anyone who looked at him the wrong way.

'Yes sir' Helena said watching him approach her.

The man was tall like her father and had the same skin colouring. His hair was longer than her fathers it was brown and shoulder was also rather messy with it falling in his face covering it and his eyes mostly, it also had a couple of braids on either side of different lengths. On his cheeks from what she could see were tattoos. From the look of him and the way he was dressed she guessed he could have been one of the Sarmatian Knights stationed at the fort. She couldn't be sure of that as she had never known of any Sarmatian having tattoos nor had her father ever mentioned it either. She knew her father didn't have any that she had ever seen. As he approached her she couldn't help but feel something towards this man as she looked into his brown eyes, what could be seen of them behind his hair, she seemed to be attracted to him, she liked what she saw.

'What do you want?' he asked as he came up to her.

The man had looked the woman over as he approached her and her horse. He noticed the two Romans talking to her and leering as well and wondered what she might be after. It seemed she was not getting the answer she wanted from the Romans so he decided he would find out himself. When he had come down from the rampart he was on when he had seen the woman she had started to walk away so he called out to her to wait. As he approached her he saw she was a young woman in brown breeches that fitted her quite well in all the right places and the tunic she wore wasn't exactly loose either she looked healthy and fit. No wonder the Romans were leering at her. She had long flowing brown hair that looked to go halfway down her back and her skin seemed to be olive coloured darkened even further by the sun she seemed to spend her time out in. As he looked at her he seemed to be attracted to her for some reason but he couldn't work out why that was.

'I'm seeking my cousin who I was told lived here at the fort' Helena said as she had to the soldiers before.

'What's his name?'

'Her name is Vanora'.

'Vanora are you sure?' he asked.

'Yes of course I am' she said sounding a little angry to be questioned like that.

'Come' the man said and turned walking back into the fort.

Helena didn't know what to do. This man didn't say much and he had a scowl across his face like he disliked everyone and everything. She didn't think she should follow him not knowing what might happen if she did, especailly after the looks she had gotten from the soldiers, but if he knew of Vanora maybe she should. Watching him she saw him turn to her again and say the same thing so she did as he bid.

Helena followed the man through the gate and down streets till they got to the stables. Here the man told her to wait and vanished inside the main stable which was also the largest in the area they were in. The man came out with another man who took the reins of her horse from her. This unnerved her and she didn't like to do it.

'Your horse and belongings will be safe with Jols here' the man said seeing this.

'I promise you my lady that your horse will be looked after till you return' the man called Jols said.

'Fine but I must retrieve something from my bag first' Helena said and went to her horse whispering as she patted him then went to get the letter for Arthur Castus out of her bag.

The letter was the important thing she wished to keep with her just in case things didn't go well if and when she saw Vanora. Though if she didn't find her she could always go to this commander for his help like her father wished.

The man seeing she had what she wanted just said 'Come' and walked off expecting her to follow once again.

Realising he was already moving away she ran to catch up to walk beside him.

'Sir, where are you taking me?' she asked.

'To Vanora that's what you wanted'.

'Yes but the soldiers said she wasn't here and they didn't know of her'.

'They are idiots ignore them'.

'Fine if you say so'.

They continued to walk heading towards shops and stalls. There also stood a tavern and they seemed to be headed towards it. Helena thought this strange especially when he went inside. Helena stopped at the door not knowing if she should go in or not as she had never in her life been in one. Her father had warned her about these types of places and told her not to go into them. He told her that good women where never seen in them. The man came to the door and beckoned her to enter but she refused.

'Why have you brought me to this evil place?' she asked him.

The man smiled only slightly as he said 'You are looking for your cousin Vanora? Well she is here'.

When he said Vanora was here at this tavern it both shocked and surprised her. She had no idea her cousin worked in such a place nor did she believe her parents or her Aunt knew.

Seeing the shock on her face the man gently said 'I promise nothing will happen to you'.

Some how Helena believed him even though see had only just met him and didn't even know his name. She nodded and followed him in. The tavern was airy being both inside and outside. Tables were along the walls and even this early in the afternoon there was a small number of soldiers sitting and drinking ale while talking or playing some kind of game. The man asked one of the serving wenches for Vanora and then bade her to wait as he headed to the rear where the bar and kitchen seemed to be. As Helena waited the two serving wenches that were working gave her dirty looks trying to warn Helena off. Helena felt her dagger still in her boot and that gave her some comfort knowing she had some protection with her if she needed it.

The man that had brought Helena to the tavern in search for Vanora went to the back to where the bar was leaving Helena alone in the tavern by herself. He saw Vanora working away as he entered.

'Vanora' the man called.

Hearing her name Vanora turned to see who wanted her.

'Tristan isn't it a bit early for you to be here?' she queried.

'I'm not here for a drink there is a woman here to see you' he told her.

'A woman to see me? What is her name?' she asked him.

'I don't know but she said she was your cousin'.

'She said she was my cousin?'

'Yes do have a cousin?'

'Yes I do actually I have two. Where is she?'

Tristan only nodded back towards the tavern proper where he had come from.

Vanora got up from what she had been doing and went to look out into the tavern and saw a young woman standing by herself looking around. She had grown since Vanora had last seen Helena but she was the same in looks but much prettier and looked to get more so. Helena's hair was not tied back but by the look of it the wind hadn't messed it much on her journey to the fort. Vanora wasn't surprised to see her in breeches either as she remembered Helena preferred that clothing more than a dress and from the looks of it she still did. Vanora started to wonder why her cousin was at the fort, she hoped nothing had happened to her Aunt and Uncle or her other cousin Tuomas.

'Is she your cousin?' Tristan asked wondering if this woman was lying as Vanora took her time looking at the woman.

'Yes Tristan she is' and walked towards her. 'Helena' she called.

Helena hearing her name turned to see a woman approaching her. She had red hair and looked vaguely familiar.

'Vanora'

'Yes it is I cousin'.

Helena smiled and went to meet Vanora and hugged her as Vanora did the same.

Pulling apart Vanora said 'You have grown'.

'Aye I have it's been six years since you saw me last'.

'Yes I know and I've missed you every day'.

'I have missed you too. Father and mother would tell Tuomas and me any news they heard of you'.

'Then mother still visits you regularly then'.

'Yes she does'.

'How are your parents?'

'They are fine and so is Tuomas. Aunt Aeron is also well'.

'I'm glad to hear it. I was worried when I saw you that something was amiss'.

'Oh no everything is fine back home' Helena said.

'So why are you here then?' Vanora asked wondering what reason Helena had travelled so far to see her.

'Ah I'm not sure you're going to like it but Aunt Aeron sent me'.

'I see well lets sit and you can tell me all about what my mother is up to' turning to see Tristan still standing in the doorway to the bar she called out to him 'Tristan get us both a wine and join us'.

Tristan nodded and turned to get the wine, as he did Vanora and Helena seated themselves at the table at the rear near the doorway Tristan had gone though. Having seated themselves Helena had to ask a question that burned in her mind.

'Vanora the man who brought me here...'

'You mean Tristan'.

'That is his name?'

'Yes Tristan is one of the Sarmatian Knights stationed here'.

'Is he the father of your children?'

'Tristan no Bors is my lover and the father to all my children'.

'Bors?'

'Yes he's also a Sarmatian Knight'.

'So Tristan is someone else's lover'.

Vanora smiled at Helena saying 'Tristan has no may bed women on the occasion but has no one that he's attached to'.

'Why he seems to be nice' Helena said remembering the slight smile he had given her just before they came into the tavern.

'Nice is not what he's ever been called. Tristan is a loner he keeps to himself mostly. Helena he is not the man for you'.

'What you think I'm interested in him'.

'Yes I see it in your face and eyes don't go there you'll only get hurt. I know Tristan and the Knights you don't trust me. Tristan is not the man for you. Anyway I thought you would have a boyfriend or be married by now'.

'No I don't have a boyfriend or am I married and I don't plan on either yet'

'Then why are you interested in Tristan?'

Helena saw Tristan heading their way with the drinks and looked down at the table blushing. Vanora seeing her blush looked around to see Tristan coming with their drinks which he placed on the table. Tristan noticed the woman he had brought to the tavern to see Vanora was now looking at the table blushing for some reason. He thought this strange but he hadn't heard any of their conversation to know what was going on. After putting their drinks down he left them and went to sit in his usual corner out of earshot but still in sight.

After Tristan had left them Helena said 'I'm not interested in him'.

Vanora knowing differently only shrugged. 'So why are you here then?' she asked.

'As I've said Aunt Aeron sent me'.

'Why?'

'She wants you to return home' she told Vanora.

Vanora laughed at Helena's answer. When she stopped laughing she told Helena 'You've wasted your time coming I'm not returning to her'.

'She's worried about you and the child you carry' Helena said.

'No she's not. You don't know my mother Helena like I do. Why do you think I left with my father in the first place?' sounding angry.

'Were things that bad between you?' Helena asked.

'Yes though she made sure no one knew that not even your parents'.

'I'm sorry I had no idea. But still my parents sent me anyway to help you and the children till after this child is born'.

'I don't need any help' Vanora shouted and got up and walked away.

TBC

* * *

Please comment as this is my first fan fiction to be published.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Arthur or his Knights or anything to do with the movie (I wish I did own certain knights).**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar are solely my own as a don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

**tinxiebell :** Thank you for your review. It is going to be hard to choose between Gawain and Tristan but I've already decided who it will be. But there are going to be problems ahead for them. I hope you like this next chapter.

**Sera Femme** : Thanks for the review I hope this is going to work out the way I want this. Still more between Vanora and Helena to come at this stage. Love your story btw hope to see more of it soon.

To all my other readers I hope you like this next chapter.

**Sarmatian Knights**

**Chapter 3**

Helena just sat there hoping that Vanora would calm down and come back but she didn't. Helena could not understand why she didn't want any help. With four children already and another on the way an extra pair of hands would normally be welcomed, but Vanora didn't seem to see that. When Vanora didn't come back Helena knew that she was really angry and it would be some time before she calmed down. Helena remembered when Vanora was younger before coming to the fort being exactly the same when angry. Helena didn't know what to do so she got up and left the tavern.

When Helena was outside the tavern she tried to remember which way she had come. She headed down the street not knowing if it was the right way or not. She walked slowly trying to get an idea of where she was but it was difficult because she was not familiar with the fort and the layout of it. All of a sudden a hand touched her shoulder she screamed pulling away not knowing who it was she bent down grabbing her dagger from her boot as she turned around to face whoever it was only to see Tristan standing there.

'You scared me half to death' Helena sounding out of breath.

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to' Tristan said.

'No I'm sorry' Helena said putting her dagger back into her boot. 'I guess I'm just a bit jumpy having never been here before and not knowing my way around'.

Tristan just nodded and said 'You're going the wrong way'.

'I'm going wrong way?' Helena queried.

'Yes the stables are back this way' and he turned and headed off in the opposite direction she had been going.

Helena started to follow thinking that now Vanora was not going to want her around to help her in anyway let alone stay with her. She realised she didn't know what she would do or where she would be stay now. She knew she couldn't go home as they expected her to stay at least till Vanora's baby was born trying to change her mind over that time. As she was thinking she wasn't really looking where they were going she knew she needed to be able to go around the fort without getting lost. Before she knew it she was back at the stables where her horse was following Tristan inside.

Helena found her horse still saddled and waiting for her. She went over and patted the animal whispering again to him. She had no idea where she would go now when she remembered the letter she carried addressed to the commander of the fort. It was her last hope.

'Tristan' Helena called as he started to leave seeing she had gotten back to her horse safety.

Tristan turned saying nothing waiting for her to continue.

'I need to see the commander of the fort. I believe his name is Arthur Castus'.

At the mention of Arthur's name Tristan raised an eyebrow interested on how she knew his name and why she needed to see him.

'Please I need to see him I have a letter for him' she said sounding a little desperate even to her.

Tristan stepped towards her holding out his hand 'I will see he gets it'.

Seeing that he meant to take the letter from her she stepped back. Knowing her father told her she was to give it to Arthur and no one else.

'No I'm sorry but I must give it to him myself and no one else' she told him hoping he would understand.

Seeing she meant what she said Tristan stopped in front of Helena and looked her over trying to work out if she posed a threat of any sort to Arthur. From what he had seen so far he believed she didn't even though she had a dagger in her boot. As he looked at her Tristan saw no threat to Arthur but only an attraction to her again that he had first felt when he first meet her, even though he now knew she was Vanora's cousin. He had no idea why Vanora had shunned her cousin as she did, that was between them and no one else.

Having made up his mind about Helena he said to her 'Come' and turned and walked away heading out of the stables.

This time Helena didn't hesitate to follow him as he led her to a stone building which they entered. There were two guards at the entrance and neither of them took any notice of them as they passed. After entering they went down a corridor to a door on the right hand side. There were other doors on the left as well. Tristan knocked and opened the door when he heard someone call to enter. Helena followed him but stayed behind him out of sight.

'Tristan what can I do for you?' a man said after they had entered.

'Arthur I'm sorry to disturb you but this woman wants to see you'.

'What woman?' Arthur asked seeing no one.

Tristan turned to see where Helena was. Seeing she was right behind him he moved aside so Arthur could see her.

'Can I help you Lady?' Arthur asked rising and walking around his desk finally seeing Helena.

Are you Arthur Castus?' Helena asked wanting to make sure and having to take his word.

'Yes I am'.

'I have a letter for you from my father' Helena said and handed Arthur the letter.

What is your name?' Arthur asked as she handed him the letter.

'Helena'.

'Please sit while I read the letter. Tristan close the door'.

Tristan did as he was told but never left the room only going to stand in a corner watching.

Arthur opened the letter and read it as Helena watched him go back around his desk and sit down. As she waited for him she noticed he was taller than her father with black slightly curly hair cut short like most Romans wore. He also looked weary too but she put that down to being the commander of the Knights and the fort itself, the responsibilities of both lying heavily upon him. Waiting for him to say something after he had finished reading the letter seemed like an eternity to her but it was only actually a few minutes.

'Your father was a Sarmatian Knight?' Arthur finally asked her.

'Yes he was'.

'Who was his commanding officer?'

'My father said a good and great man by the name of Uther Pendragon was his commander'.

'Your father didn't go back home when he was finished his service?'

'No he stayed and married a local girl he had fallen in love with'.

'Was Uther Pendragon your father's only commander?'

'No he said that Uther Pendragon was the only decent Roman that had been his commander. The one before and after him were not'.

Arthur nodded at that knowing that was true from what he had heard from his own Knights and other Knights now departed about the previous commanders and even his own father.

'Why are you here at this fort?' Arthur asked now he knew she was the woman in the letter that was in front of him.

'It's a family matter' she only said.

'Can you tell me more' he asked.

Helena wasn't sure if she should as it had nothing to do with him or anyone else as it was between Vanora and herself. But as Vanora's lover was one of his Knights it kind of did involve him as well. She looked at Arthur trying to see if this man in front of her was truly the man her father said he was. She wasn't sure if she should say anything in front of Tristan even if she did tell Arthur why she was really there for, but seeing that Tristan already knew she was there to see Vanora she couldn't see why he couldn't learn the whole truth of her visit to the fort. Finally she decided to rely on her instincts and her father's words to trust Arthur.

'I was sent here to bring my cousin back home with me' she finally said.

'And your cousin is?' Arthur asked though Tristan already knew who it was.

'Vanora'.

'Vanora Bors Vanora?' Arthur asked looking over to Tristan to see if he knew this to be true seeing him nod that it was.

'I believe she told me that she was this Bors lover'.

'You have already spoken to her then?'

'Yes'.

'I take it she refused to return home with you then?'

'Yes'.

'So what do you plan to do now?'

'My Aunt Vanora's mother and my parents sent me here to stay with her if possible till her child was born and bring her and all her children back with me. I plan to stay till after she has this child trying to persuade her to return. I had hoped to stay with her and help her with the children but I don't think she'll be willing now knowing why I'm here'.

'Yes well I don't doubt that' Arthur said.

'My cousin and I had always been close before she left us. I just hope she will see reason'.

'Well I wish you luck in trying to persuade Vanora'.

'If she wishes to still to stay here after the child is born then I will go home alone. But till then I'm expected to stay here'.

'Knowing Vanora as I do I think you'll have a hard time convincing her' Arthur tells her.

'I have a little money my father gave me but it is not enough to keep me for that length of time'.

'Your father has asked me to give you protection while you're here and knowing now you are Vanora's cousin I have no problem in doing so'.

'Thank you'.

'Your father also asks me to help you find work if you need it while you are here' Arthur says to Helena.

'Yes I guess I'll need to find some work to be able to pay for a room so I can stay here'.

'Your father has mentioned in his letter that you have trained as a healer'.

'My mother trained me and she was starting to let me take over from her as our village healer'.

'Well I think I might know of a job for you as an apprentice healer if you agree'.

'I would be happy for any job you care to offer me'.

'Yes I think you would. But I think an apprentice healer is needed here more at the moment. After a couple of months I will access you to see if you can become a full healer if what you say is true about your training'.

'Thank you sir I really appreciate this'.

'With this job you'll be given a room here next to our healer and the infirmary where you will work'.

'Thank you again I promise you won't regret giving me this job'.

'I hope so' Arthur said rising. 'Now come with me and I'll show you to the infirmary'.

Helena rose out of the chair she was sitting and followed Arthur. He led her down the corridor further and entered a door here she could see cots and other things that an infirmary would have. She could also see other rooms leading off both sides of the main room they were in.

'Arthur what can I do for you?' an extremely tall large man said seeing them enter.

'Dagonet this is Helena she has been trained as a healer by her mother who is also a healer. She needs work I thought you could do with an apprentice to help you'. Arthur said to Dagonet.

'Arthur you know I can manage' he said.

'Yes I do but I need you back on patrols with the others. I can't leave the fort without a healer. Anyway she may only be your apprentice for a couple of months when I'll access her to become a full healer leaving you free'.

'Yes Arthur' Dagonet reluctantly agreed.

'So you'll take Helena on then?' Arthur asked.

'I don't really have a choice do I?' he said to his commander.

'No you don't. Also she'll be staying in the room next to the infirmary and you in Owain's old room'. Arthur said hoping that putting Helena in Owain's room wouldn't upset him or any of the Knights as they were quite close to Owain when he was alive.

'Yes Arthur'.

'Then I'll leave you two to get to know each other' and he left them.

Helena hadn't noticed but she couldn't see Tristan there behind them and assumed he left to do whatever he had to do when Arthur had brought her to the infirmary. She turned back to he man named Dagonet who was extremely tall even taller than Arthur was who was taller than her father. Dagonet was solid as well and his hair was shaved to nearly nothing unlike both Arthur and Tristan.

'Well Helena I guess I should show you your room first before we get started into things here' Dagonet said.

'Fine' Helena replied.

'Do you have any belongings' he asked seeing nothing with her.

'Yes they're with my horse in the stables'.

'Good we'll go there first then I'll take you to your room'.

'Thank you'.

They went out the door of the infirmary only to find Tristan waiting there.

'Do you want something Tristan?' Dagonet asked him.

'No.'

'Then why are you here?'

'I thought Helena might want to go back to the stables for her belongs'.

'She does but I'll be taking her you're not needed'.

Tristan nodded to him and then to Helena and left.

'Is he always like that?' Helena asked.

Dagonet gave a laugh 'Yes he is but you'll get use to him'.

'He doesn't say much'.

'Only when he needs to, with his work he doesn't need to talk much'.

'His work?' she asked.

'Yes he's our scout and he watches more than talks. It's just he's way'.

'You said "our" scout you are a Sarmatian Knight as well?'

'Yes that's why Arthur wants me back on patrols and not stuck here'.

'Well I hope I can help with that'.

'We will see but first I must see what knowledge you have.'

'Yes of course'.

By the time they reached the stables it was very late in the afternoon. Helena hadn't realised that she had spent a lot of time already at the fort. She was glad to see her horse was still alright but now she needed to find somewhere for him to stay.

'Jols' Dagonet called out and in answer the man came out of a room at the rear where he looked to be cleaning some tack.

'Yes Dagonet' Jols answered coming out to them.

'This is Helena I see her horse is already here'.

'Yes Tristan brought Lady Helena and her horse here earlier'.

'Can you take care of her horse and find him somewhere'.

'Of course I'll put him in the end stall'.

Helena went over to her horse as Jols led him to the end stall. Before putting her horse in the stall Helena took off her saddle bags, sword, bow and quiver of arrows. After doing that she took her horse's saddle off noticing the relief her horse felt in finally having it off him. She knew her horse well and knew that it was the first time he had had the saddle on for so long. After putting the saddle and cloth aside she grabbed the brush she had brought with her and started to rub her horse down it was only after she had finished that she saw Dagonet watching her. She had completely forgotten he was there.

'Dagonet I'm sorry I forgot you were here. I tend to forget things when I'm with my horse'.

'I can see that. But I also see you care for him and look after him well'.

'Yes I do. My father taught me that our horse is an extension of ourselves when we ride them and we should treat them as we would want to be treated ourselves'.

'Your father is right we Knights look after our horses and know they will look after us in battle'.

'My father told me a legend that fallen great Knights come back as great horses. They will look after you as they have seen what happens and will protect you'.

'Your father told you that?'

'Yes to my brother and me as he was told by his father'.

'Your father is?' Dagonet asked.

'Matthias, a former Sarmatian Knight who spent his service here at this very fort' she told Dagonet.

'You're Sarmatian then'.

'Only half my mother was born here in Briton. My parents live in a village more than half a days ride from here'.

'Why are you here then?' he asked.

'I was sent by my parents and my Aunt to get my cousin to return to us. She has been living here for 6 years. She was 18 when she left us the same age I am now. I was 12 when she left and I only saw her for the first time today since she left'.

'Do you have any brothers or sisters?'

'Only one brother Tuomas he is two years younger than I. My father has trained both of us to be Sarmatian warriors. But it's my brother who hopes to become a Knight one day as I wish I could be. My father says it's not the life he wishes for either of us but he will not stop us if we do'.

'So you can fight as well as heal?'

'Yes but my sword is poor unlike my brother. But his bow is poor and I am quite good at it'.

'When we are not out patrolling or on a mission we train against each other. I'd like to see how good you really are when we get the time' Dagonet said to her.

'I would like that as I really want to keep practicing'.

'Good then after we sort you out I'll take you out to our training arena'.

'Thank you Dagonet'.

Jols came up to them with some food for Helena's horse. After seeing her horse was well looked after and feed she returned to the main building where Dagonet showed her to the room she would be using. It was between Dagonet's room and the infirmary. After putting her things down she had a quick look around the room. The bed looked comfortable but that was to be seen later when she tried it.

'You must be hungry come with me we'll go to the tavern for some food' Dagonet said to her.

'I don't think I'd be welcome there' she said to him.

Why is that?' he asked.

'My cousin works there and we parted badly earlier when I saw her'.

'I'm sure she's probably forgotten all about it by now'.

'You don't know what was said between us. She'll not welcome me I promise you'.

'I want you to come as the other Knights will be there and I'm sure Arthur would want me to introduce them to you. The stew they serve there is better than the food from the kitchens here I promise you'.

Helena was hungry and she had become quite relaxed in Dagonet's company, she really liked him. Knowing she was going to have to face Vanora again sooner or later she decided it may as well be sooner.

'Thank you Dagonet but I have little money'.

'Don't worry I'll pay for you tonight. When you get paid you can pay for me'.

'I get paid?' Helena asked.

'Didn't Arthur tell you? The job is paid and your room comes with it. You can save and look for other accommodation if you wish but it will be easier for you to be here'.

'I'll think about it. And I promise my first pay I'll shout you dinner'.

'Good then lets go'.

Helena went with Dagonet to the tavern. This time she tried to watch where she was going and only hoped when the time came she could find her way back to her room.

TBC

* * *

Please comment as this is my first fan fiction to be published.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Arthur or his Knights or anything to do with the movie (I wish I did own certain knights).**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar are solely my own as a don't have a beta reader.**

**

* * *

**

**Sera Femme :** Thanks for the review again. I have decided who will end up with Helena but it's going to be a rough if not interesting road. Looking forward to more chapters to your story as well. Hope you had a merry christmas & happy new year

To all my other readers hope you like this chapter. Also hope everyone had a merry christmas and happy new year.

**Sarmatian Knights**

**Chapter 4**

As they approached the tavern entrance Helena could see it was a lot more crowded than it had been earlier in the afternoon when she saw Vanora. Dagonet seeing her slow down turned to her.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I've never been in a tavern before. My father says I shouldn't'.

'Your father is right but you're with me so nothing will happen to you I promise' he told her.

'Thank you but I must tell you my cousin won't be happy to see me again'.

'Come I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too let us eat. If you wish to leave after we have eaten we can go back to the infirmary and I'll start to show you around there'.

'OK I'm game'.

Dagonet walked in followed by Helena. She followed him to the rear where there was the table she had sat at with Vanora in the afternoon. But as she approached it she saw it was occupied with four men which Dagonet headed for to join them. Helena followed wondering what would happen when they saw her with Dagonet.

'Dag about time. Where you been and who's the lass?' a large bald looking man asked.

Ignoring most of what the man said Dagonet replied 'This is Helena she is my apprentice healer. That rude fat slob is Bors. The young one next to him is Galahad and that's Gawain. This one here is Lancelot keep yourself away from him especially'.

Helena smiled and nodded to each one as Dagonet introduced them lingering a little on Gawain.

Helena noticed that the one called Bors was a stout man with hair very close shaven or bald with a beard of stubble. She was surprised to see this was Vanora's lover and father of her children he was nothing like she had imagined he would be being a Knight, though he seemed friendly and likable. He also seemed to be older than the others. Galahad looked too young to be a Knight and it showed in his face when he smiled and also the fact that his beard wasn't quite there yet. He was quite nice and had brown curly shoulder length hair.

When Gawain was introduced to Helena she smiled even more if that was possible and she lingered looking at him for longer than she had the others, long enough for Dagonet to be already introducing Lancelot. Gawain had a beautiful smile and lovely blue eyes with strawberry blond long hair that went pass his shoulders to his waist with both braids and ties in it. When she had first locked eyes on him she felt a connection with him that sent a shiver though her and with reluctance she turned from him to Lancelot. When she had been introduced to Lancelot as one to keep away from especially she couldn't understand why as he seemed to be nice enough as the others were. His hair was brown short curly hair with a neatly trimmed beard.

'I take offence to that I haven't even tried to grab her yet' Lancelot said smiling and trying to sound hurt all at the same time.

'Well don't she's not one of the wenches that work here' Dagonet told him.

'We'll see' Lancelot said with a smile on his face.

'Sit and I will get you a drink' Dagonet said to Helena indicating she sit as far away as possible from Lancelot.

'A wine not ale thanks' Helena told Dagonet.

'Fine and I'll order some stew as well' he said moving off.

'While you're there tell them to hurry up with ours we've been waiting long enough' Galahad shouted to him.

In the meantime Helena sat down towards the end of the table opposite Bors. She made sure she was a good distance from the one called Lancelot.

'So you're Dags apprentice then?' Bors asked Helena.

'Yes I am' she answered.

'Haven't seen you around before' he continued.

'I only arrived this afternoon' she told him.

'That was quick'.

'I had a letter for Arthur Castus from my father. He gave me the job'.

'Your father knows Arthur?'

'Not personally'.

'Then how does he know Arthur then lass?'

Just then Dagonet returned with the drinks.

'Food will be here shortly' he said.

'I hope so I'm starving' Galahad said.

'You always are' Bors said.

'They're busy so just be patient Galahad'.

'You know that's impossible for the pup' Bors said.

'Here's your wine I hope the brutes haven't been bothering you too much?'

'I resent what you're implying we haven't been bothering the lady at all. Bors has just been asking her some questions' Lancelot said.

'Bors'.

'What I'm not allowed to ask her questions now?'

'What questions?'

'How her father knows Arthur to be able to get a job so quickly' he said.

Dagonet turned to Helena. 'You don't have to say anything if you wish'.

'No that's alright I guess they'll find out sooner or later'.

Just before she continued a hand rested on her shoulder making her jump and whispered 'I see you've gotten over entering this evil place' and moved away.

When the hand left her shoulder she turned to see the scout Tristan smile slightly at her as he sat at the end of the table almost beside her.

The others seeing the exchange looked from Helena to Tristan.

'Tristan do you know this woman?' Galahad asked the scout.

'I met her earlier when she arrived' Tristan said taking out his knife and an apple.

'Trust you' Bors replied.

'What did you say to her then?' Galahad asked Tristan.

'That is between us' he said looking at Helena who blushed.

Just then the food arrived saving Helena from being more embarrassed than she was. The serving wench placed what bowls she had down in front of Bors, Galahad and Gawain.

'Where's mine?' Lancelot asked pulling the wench into his lap.

'It's coming' she replied and slipped out of his gasp.

The serving wench wasn't wrong as the rest of the bowls of stew arrived. But it wasn't another of the serving wenches who brought them it was Vanora. When she arrived at the table Vanora saw Helena sitting with the Knights and she let fly at her after slamming the tray with the food onto the table making everyone jump.

'What the hell are doing here? I thought you would have left to go back home'.

Everyone was surprised at Vanora's outburst not because she didn't do it, she was always doing it, but because it was directed not at one of them but the woman Helena.

Helena knew everyone was watching her as she looked at Vanora.

'You know it's more than half a day's ride back home and I wouldn't start out late in the day only to be caught out on the road in the dark' she answered Vanora.

'That's no excuse I know you wouldn't let that stop you. So why are you still here?' Vanora demanded.

'I'm Dagonet's apprentice'.

'Apprentice what?'

'Healer you know that mother trained me'.

Dagonet watching the exchange now realised who Helena's cousin was, it was Vanora. Turning to look at Tristan Dagonet realised he knew this already by the way he was smiling as the women went at each other. No one else knew this just by the looks on their faces.

'She would not have sent you here to be a healer'.

'No she didn't Arthur offered me the job after he read a letter from father. They don't expect me back till after your child is born whether you're with me or not'.

'So you're staying then'.

'Yes I would hope we could be on better terms while I'm here. But I can see you're just as stubborn as you always were just like your mother'.

'Don't you bring her into this'.

'Why she's the one that's made me come here for you'.

'Your parents must have agreed or you wouldn't be here',

'Yes they did only to shut her up'.

During this confrontation Helena had gotten up out of her seat and walked around to Vanora till they were almost eye to eye. The men just stared at the two women not believing what they were seeing. They all knew how fiery Vanora was and no one ever stood up to her and lived. Not even Bors or any of the other Knights and that included Arthur as well went against Vanora. But it would seem there was someone who could stand up to her but they had no idea how they even knew each other.

Bors attempted to find out what was going on 'Van love do you know this lass?'

'Yes she's my cousin' Vanora stated.

Now that everyone knew who Helena was to Vanora they understood who was game enough to stand up against her like that. Seeing them just glare at each other Bors tried to calm Vanora down.

'Vanora I'm sure she only means well'.

'I've no doubt but she's wasting her time she needs to go home'.

'Vanora love why is she here in the first place?' Bors asked wanting to know.

'Because my mother wants me to return home and Helena has been sent to bring me back with her' she told him.

'You wouldn't leave me would you?' Bors asked sounding worried he might lose her and his bastards.

Hearing the worry in Bors voice Vanora looked at him and saw the worry in his face walked over to him 'I'm not leaving you why would I do that I love you' kissing Bors soundly so he knew it to be true.

Helena watched as Vanora went to Bors and kissed him like she had never seen anyone kissed like that before. It was then that Helena realised Vanora really loved this man and wasn't planning to leave him no matter how hard she tried to get her to. But she knew she couldn't leave not when Arthur had given her a job. She knew she had to stay till she saw Vanora's baby born before she could leave to face her Aunt without Vanora.

Seeing Vanora in her lover's arms Helena decided it was best to leave and try to talk to her another time. Helena turned and started to leave only getting to the door of the tavern when someone grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned hoping it wasn't one of the soldiers but found it was Dagonet instead.

'Why are you leaving?' he asked her.

'I told you she didn't want me here' she said to him sounding a little upset.

'I'm sure if you give her a chance after she calms down. She'll accept you being here'.

'I doubt that and I doubt Bors will accept me either'.

'Just give it time'.

'Thanks Dagonet but I know my cousin she won't' Helena said starting to leave again.

'Wait, aren't you going to eat the stew?'

'I've lost my appetite I'm sorry' she said and left.

This time Helena went the right way back to the building that housed her room. Once inside the building she went straight to her room closing her door and locking it not wanting anyone to walk in on her as she cried. She hadn't cried for a long time not since Vanora had left to come to the fort. Helena and Vanora may be cousins but they were more like sisters and the six year gap in the ages didn't hinder them either. Helena couldn't believe that she was to stay at the fort with no one she could go to or trust. She was alone for the first time that she could remember and she was scared. Dagonet had made her welcome but now everyone knew why she was here and from the looks on the others faces she didn't think they liked her for what she was sent to try to do. That was to get Vanora to leave Bors.

Bors wasn't the most handsome of men she had seen. He seemed to be more thick set than the other Knights and he also seemed to be the oldest she had seen so far. But Helena knew that Vanora loved Bors and she had heard the worry in his voice when he had asked Vanora if she was going to leave him and knew the moment Vanora had answered him with that kiss he had nothing to worry about. Helena felt awful for even thinking she could do what her Aunt had wanted. Her parents knew that if Vanora wished to return she would but Helena felt that she was there more to help Vanora with things and her other children.

Helena didn't know how she going to get though the next six months she knew it was going to be hard. She decided she should keep to herself if at all possible and only work and train, if Dagonet still wanted to help her, and she would never go near the tavern again if she could help it. She knew it was going to be lonely for her but she saw no other way.

After awhile she looked around for a candle by what little light that came into the room from the moon though her window. Once she had lighted the candle she noticed another and lit that as well so she could see more clearly. She went to her bags and pulled her things out and sorted them. Helena noticed a table and on this she put her sword, bow and quiver of arrows on it. She also put her dagger there as well once she had removed it from her boot. Helena didn't have much in clothes as she tended not to need much as they were all the same, beeches and tunics. She did have two dresses which her mother made her bring with her saying she would need them at some stage. Her mother may have been right but now with things as they were she didn't believe she would need them at all.

She knew it was getting late so she decided the best thing was for her to get some sleep though as she prepared for bed her stomach started to growl from lack of food. She now wished she had stayed with Dagonet for the stew. She searched her bag to see if there was anything left her mother had packed but there wasn't even a crumb. Knowing it was late she didn't think she would be able to get any food from the kitchen even if she knew where it was in the first place. So she resigned herself to nothing to eat till breakfast the next morning.

Just as she headed to her bed there was a knock on the door. She stayed quiet hoping whoever it was believed she wasn't there. But the knocking continued and she knew she had to see who it was. When she opened the door she truly expected to see Dagonet there checking if she was alright but instead she found Tristan.

'Tristan it's late. What do you want?' she asked him.

'I thought you might like this' holding out some bread.

'Thank you but you didn't have to' she said taking the bread from him.

'You didn't eat anything earlier and I doubt you would know where the kitchens are yet' he said staring at her face.

Helena realised he could see her red eyes from the crying she had done earlier.

'Are you alright?' he asked concerned.

'Yes I'm fine thank you' feeling embarrassed.

Tristan nodded 'Good night'.

'Good night' Helena said and closed her door and bolted it again.

Helena was very thankful that Tristan had brought her some bread at least it would stop her stomach grumbling. She was also grateful he didn't ask any questions about her red eyes though he probably knew that she had been crying. After eating the bread she finally climbed into bed and fell asleep.

TBC

* * *

Please comment as this is my first fan fiction to be published.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Arthur or his Knights or anything to do with the movie (I wish I did own certain knights).**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar are solely my own as a don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

**Sera Femme :** Thanks for the review again. Yes things between Vanora and Helena are going to still be fairly tense, to put it mildly (another fight to come) but it will ease eventually. Things between her and the Knights will be getting more interesting as well. Especially with one Kinght in particular. There are to be 6 other Knights (in a couple a chapters time I think)joining the 6 Helen has already meet and some of these will cause Helena some trouble as well as being friends. But I'm getting ahead of things. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Btw my holidays were good even though I work though Chrstmas & Boxing day.

Thanks to all my readers I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please note the the first chapter has been slightly altered and edited. Hopely this looks and sounds before than before.

**Sarmatian Knights**

**Chapter 5**

At dawn the next morning Helena rose as she always did when she was at home, she washed and then dressed in fresh clothes. Realising it was too early for anyone to be up, especially in the kitchens, she decided to go to the stables and see her horse. When she arrived at the stables she found Jols and some stable boys attending to their chores. Jols seeing Helena came over to her.

'My Lady is there something I can do for you?' he asked.

'Thank you but no there isn't. Jols isn't it?'

'Yes my Lady'.

'Please don't call me that my name is Helena'.

'Lady Helena, are you worried about your horse?'

'No I can see that you are taking good care of him'.

'Will you be staying long here at the fort?'

'Just until my cousin has her baby' she said.

'Then it is true you are Vanora's cousin'.

'Yes I am, but how did you know?'

I saw what happened at the tavern last night and heard the Knights taking about Vanora's cousin.'

'I guess everyone knows'.

'I could not say. But I can tell you that the Knights are divided about whether they will befriend you or not'.

'I don't care if they do or not I'll be avoiding them as much as possible'.

'Are you not Dagonet's apprentice?'

'Yes I am'.

'Then avoiding the Knights will not be easy'.

'I see your point. I guess I'll manage some how. If time permits do you think I'll be able to ride whenever I can?'

'I would assume so. If you do there will be someone here to help you with your horse'. Jols told her.

'Thank you Jols. I should be going, again thank you for looking after my horse'.

'It is my pleasure, Lady Helena'.

Helena left the stables realising that what Jols had said about avoiding the Knights was true. Working in the infirmary as a healer with Dagonet she was bound to see them fairly regularly. She just hoped that whatever hatred they had towards her because of Vanora would not interfere with her work.

It was still early yet for anyone to be up especially the Knights, seeing they had been at the tavern last night and probably didn't get back till late, so she headed towards her room but instead went on to the infirmary. When she was inside no one was there, no patients and no Dagonet. Seeing that she was alone she checked out the other rooms seeing what they were used for? One room she found more cots and little else. The main room also had cots as well, but not as many as the other room which now seemed to be a ward for patients who needed to send more than a short time in the infirmary, this also seemed to be the main area where patients were treated for any ailments or wounds that might need tending. The other room opposite the room that seemed to be a ward was a work room as it had bottles of potions and ointments, herbs and cloth for cleaning and wrapping wounds. The main room and ward both had fire places but the work room didn't as it was more for storage and mixing ointments and potions together. Helena stayed in the work room after checking out the other rooms first to familiarise herself with what was there and where it was kept. She checked the bandages and found that some had come unrolled which she rolled up again noticing as she did that they would need more to keep the stock up in case they might be needed. As Helena worked away she didn't notice that someone had entered the infirmary and was watching her from the doorway to the work room not until she turned did she see them.

'Dagonet I didn't hear you?' Helena said on seeing him standing in the doorway.

'I can see that. But maybe the humming you were doing hid my steps, for I'm not usually light on my feet'.

'I'm sorry I won't hum again'.

'No I didn't mean for you not to hum I liked it, but you will need to be more watchful as you work'.

'Of course I promise I will'.

'How long have you been here?' Dagonet asked Helena.

'I don't know awhile I guess'.

'I went to your room to see if you wanted breakfast but you weren't there, I take it you have already eaten'.

'No actually I haven't I rose early and went to the stables to check on my horse after that I came here. Jols told me that he saw what happened last night in the tavern with me and Vanora' Helena said.

'Actually everyone in the tavern did' Dagonet told her.

Helena sank down onto the stool that had been beside her.

'Great now all the fort will know about it. It's bad enough I fought with Vanora now I won't be able to face anyone now they all know what I've tried to do'.

'I doubt that from what I heard, they thought you were either brave or stupid to stand up to Vanora. She has a reputation that many fear her and her temper' he said to her.

'Yes well she does have a temper I know that from when we were younger. She would always argue and if you did something to her she would let fly. My brother Tuomas always ran for the hills when she was like that but not me. I always stood up to her and gave her just the same as she would give me'.

'I saw that last night and so did the other Knights'.

'Vanora could never intimidate me no matter how hard she tried. My father said it was because I am Sarmatian and they never feared anything'.

'I know Sarmatians and Romans alike that fear Vanora, even Bors does'.

'Well it doesn't matter anymore. I won't be going to the tavern again and I won't be seeing Vanora either'.

'Why is that?' Dagonet asked her.

'Vanora has made it very clear she will not return and I'll not try to force her. I saw last night that it was wrong of me to even try. She loves Bors and he probably hates me for even trying in the first place. I'm sure the other Knights do as well, don't you?'

'No I don't hate you. You came here as instructed to try that has failed now you can return home'.

'But I can't, not yet anyway. I'm expected to stay till after Vanora has this child before I can return home'.

'If that is the case then I'm sure Vanora will forgive you'.

'You really don't know Vanora she can hold a grudge for a long time'.

'Maybe let's wait and see. Now you need to eat come and I'll show were the kitchens are'.

Helena went with Dagonet and was shown the small dining room where most meals were to be eaten, though he told her it was rarely used as they tended to eat at the tavern most times. He then showed her the kitchens so if she missed having a meal at anytime she could still go and get something from them.

After grabbing something to eat Dagonet continued to show Helena around. He showed her the storage rooms that held extra blankets and other things if she might need them. They returned to the infirmary were Dagonet went through everything. Even though she had looked though the work room already she allowed Dagonet to run though it for her. There were not many things that she had not known and Helena felt confident she should be able to do the job.

During the morning as they went over things they had no visitors to the infirmary, so when it was time for lunch they went off to go eat together. Dagonet had tried to get Helena to go with him to the tavern, but she refused telling him he should go while she planned to visit the stables to see her horse. Dagonet reluctantly agreed and told her he would return soon.

Helena went to the stables but found her horse was well looked after, so after a quick pat she returned to the infirmary stopping at the kitchens on the way for some food. After eating Helena went about some work till Dagonet returned then they worked on for the rest of the afternoon.

During the afternoon they had patients with minor problems all where Roman. Both Dagonet and Helena treated them with Helena watching and learning what needed to be done at first, then Dagonet let her deal with some on her own. He was always near in case any of the Romans tried something but they didn't not with him watching. At the end of the day as Helena was finishing cleaning up after her last patient Dagonet tried again to persuade her to go with him to the tavern for dinner.

'Dagonet I really do appreciate the offer but you know I can't go'.

'You have to face her sometime and six months is a long time'.

'I know, but after last night I don't think I could face her let alone anyone else, especially Bors'.

'I'll handle Bors if necessary. But you really should come if you don't everyone might think you're scared of Vanora like everyone else. You said you never let her intimidate you if you don't come it means she does now'.

Helena thought about what Dagonet had just said as she finished packing up. She knew he was right and she knew that over the time she would be here at the fort she was bound to run into both Vanora and Bors. What she really wanted to do was to meet her cousins, Vanora's children, and get to know couldn't do that if she didn't fix things between them. Just as she had decided to go someone called out for Dagonet.

'Dagonet are you here?' the voice called.

'What is it Gawain?' Dagonet called out knowing who it was.

'Are you coming to the tavern tonight?' he asked.

'Yes I am I'm just leaving to go there'.

'Good because I think you'll be needed tonight'.

'Why?' Dagonet asked wondering what was going to happen.

'Bors has had another fight with Vanora'.

'What's it about this time?' he asked.

'Well actually' Gawain started but couldn't continue when he saw Helena looking at him.

'Gawain what is it about, answer me' Dagonet demanded of him.

Gawain decided to tell him hoping he wouldn't hurt Helena's feelings 'It's over Helena'.

'Why are they fighting over me?' Helena asked Gawain.

'I don't know exactly only they had a row about you this afternoon'.

'Is Bors hurt?' Dagonet asked knowing that some of their fights ended up with Bors hurt in some way.

'No not yet but Bors said he was going to settle the matter tonight at the tavern with her'.

'Helena you need to come now. It's the only way to get things settled' Dagonet said to her.

'I can see that and I will come, I had already decided before this'.

'Good lets go then'.

Just as the three of them were leaving to go to the tavern Jols arrived.

'Dagonet I'm glad I caught you. Arthur would like a word with you' he said.

'Fine I'll be there straight away' he said to Jols. 'Gawain can you accompany Helena to the tavern. Make sure things don't get too out of hand with Vanora and Bors before I get there'.

'Of course I'll do my best'.

Dagonet left Gawain with Helena and they head off to the tavern.

'How was your first day with Dagonet?' Gawain asked Helena as they walked along.

'It was good, Dagonet is very knowledgeable' she said.

'Yes he is, that's why most of us survive' Gawain told her.

'Most of you, are you saying not all?'

'The small number of us is all that are left from the 30 that started here'.

'I'm sorry I should have realised that would be the case'.

'Don't be we all know the risks when we go on a mission or even a simple patrol'.

'You must all be close to each other then?'

'We consider ourselves brothers and we look out for each other'.

'So I take it you and the others didn't like what I tried to do to one of your brothers?'

'I'm glad you brought that up. I wanted to ask you if you really did come here to take Vanora back with you'.

'Yes I did but it wasn't because I wanted to. My Aunt, Vanora's mother, wants her back home and she was going to get my mother to come here to get her'.

'Then how come you're here then?' Gawain asked.

'My mother can't leave our village she is our healer. So my parents decided to send me as we were very close to each other before she left us' Helena told him.

'You know that she won't go'.

'I know that. I guess I knew it before I came'.

'Then why did you?' he asked her.

'Because it was the only way to get my Aunt off my parents back, so I really had no choice in the matter'.

'You should tell Vanora'.

'She already knows that with her mother involved I had no choice. She expects me to go home but I can't'.

'Why can't you?'

'Because it would only cause trouble, so I'm expected to stay till Vanora has the baby before my parents expect me back home'.

'Does Arthur know this?'

'Yes he does, I just hope he won't be too upset with me when I do leave'.

'Maybe with you here it will give him time to find someone to replace both you and Dagonet'.

'Maybe, I guess time will tell'.

'The other Knights I met last night, are there really only just the six of you left?'

'No there another six Knights who are out on patrol right now'.

'I see, well I guess I'll meet them when they return'.

'I'm sure you will'.

At the entrance of the tavern Helena hesitated. Seeing this and understanding why she did Gawain reaches for her hand with his. The moment Gawain's hand takes Helena's she feels a shiver go though her, turning to look up at him she looks into his blue eyes seeing something in them she wasn't really sure she knew what it was, as she had not seen anything like that before. She notices him smiling at her and she returns his smile with one of her own, blushing as she really wants this moment with him to last. She finds that she really likes this Knight and wants to know him better, even more than Tristan. The moment is broken by a large solid Roman pushing past them to enter the tavern. Gawain feeling Helena's hand start to leave his grabs hold of her hand again and pulls her quite close to him, this time not wanting to let her go. Helena again looks up into Gawain's eyes still seeing something in them that made her wish he would hold her even closer.

'Shouldn't we go in' she breaths.

Gawain is pulled back to reality with what she said saying 'Yes I guess we should' still looking at her.

Still holding hands they head into the tavern and to the table at the rear where the Knights were sitting. Helena noticed that not all the Knights were there, she could only see Galahad, Lancelot and Tristan. Dagonet was with Arthur and planned to join them as soon as he could. But Bors was definitely missing from the group.

As Gawain and Helena approached the table only Galahad and Tristan where sitting looking their way. When they got closer they noticed that Galahad and Tristan had surprised looks on their faces. As they looked at them Gawain and Helena realised they were still holding hands and that was why they were getting those looks, so they quickly released their hands reluctantly. They were lucky that Lancelot had not seen them; Gawain could only imagine what he would have said about that. But Lancelot did see the surprised looks on both Galahad and even Tristan, though only for a slight moment, turning around he just missed Gawain and Helena holding hands to see them approaching the table. He was a little surprised to see Helena with Gawain, but not as much as seeing Helena back in the tavern after what had happened the night before with Vanora.

'Where's Dagonet?' Lancelot asked.

'He had to see Arthur, he asked me to bring Helena to the tavern' Gawain said to him.

'I'm surprised to see you here again after last night' Lancelot said to Helena.

'Yes well I'm used to Vanora's outbursts, it doesn't worry me' she said though it really did.

'This could be an interesting night' Lancelot stated.

Helena sat down next to Gawain who sat next to Lancelot opposite Galahad and Tristan. Helena noticed that Galahad and Tristan were looking at her. She felt herself blush trying to avoid their gaze. Gawain must have seen this and tried to come to her rescue.

'Galahad it must be your shout, I'm thirsty and I'm sure Lancelot is too as well as Tristan'.

'Fine I'll get some drinks' he said resigned to do it.

'Also one for Helena' Gawain added.

'Thank you Gawain. I'll have a wine' she said to Galahad who nodded and went off to get the drinks.

'When are Bors and Vanora to be here?' Gawain asked.

'Shortly, I just hope Dagonet is here by then' Lancelot said. 'So Helena how was your first day with Dagonet?' he asked her.

'It went well, I'm sure it won't be long till I'm familiar with what is required of me' she answered Lancelot.

'I don't doubt that' Lancelot replied smiling.

Just as he said that shouting could be heard heading their way. They all turned to see Bors and Vanora heading towards the table at the rear. Seeing Helena with the Knights at the table they both stopped arguing looking directly at her. Helena felt that every one was looking her way. Knowing that they were about to turn their anger on her, she tried to calm her nerves by taking a couple of deep breaths. Gawain looked at Helena seeing she was trying to steady herself for the confrontation with Bors and Vanora that was sure to happen, he put his hand on hers trying to help her relax a bit.

When Helena felt a hand on hers she turned to see that it was Gawain's. She then turned to look at him and found his blue eyes staring at her which gave her a shiver as it did before, but it also gave her comfort knowing he was there with her. Unknown to Helena and Gawain Tristan was watching them. After seeing Gawain's hand reach for Helena's he had a quiet smile on his face knowing what was going on between them, though they had no idea themselves as yet.

Noticing the continued silence Tristan turned his attention back to Bors and Vanora, who were not just looking at Helena but also Gawain now. It seemed they had seen Gawain place his hand on hers and seen them look at each other both with smiles on their faces, though Helena was also blushing slightly.

When Bors and Vanora saw what was going on with Helena and Gawain it took them a few minutes to take it in. They turned and looked at each other trying to see if the other knew what was going on. When Vanora realised Bors didn't know she knew she had to do something.

Leaving Bors she headed towards the table by herself calling to Helena 'Come with me' and continued to walk towards the bar area leaving everyone stunned.

Realising that she had to face Vanora alone Helena got up and followed her as everyone watched her go. Once in the bar area Vanora motioned for Helena to follow her though to the kitchen at the rear. There were people in this area as well, but seeing Vanora and knowing she was in a mood they left quickly leaving them the place to themselves.

Seeing that they were finally alone Vanora said 'I didn't expect to see you in here again'.

'Dagonet invited me to dinner after I missed out last night' Helena told her.

'I don't remember seeing Dagonet out there'.

'He had to see Arthur at the last minute. Gawain was kind enough to escort me here'.

'I don't believe you' Vanora said to her.

'What, why don't you? I've never lied to you' Helena said to her.

'Six years have passed since I last saw you, I have no idea if you lie or not'.

'Then believe me I don't lie nor will I ever'.

'Then tell me what is between you and Gawain?'

Helena realised Vanora had seen Gawain hold her hand when they had come in. She didn't know what to say.

'There is nothing between Gawain and me' Helena said not really knowing if it was true or not.

'Then why was he holding your hand and smiling?' Vanora asked her.

'I… I don't know honestly I don't' she could only answer.

Vanora looked at Helena and saw that she really didn't. She didn't want to see her cousin hurt by anyone, let alone one of the Knights, but she knew if she didn't do something that was exactly what was going to happen.

'Helena I love you like a sister, I always have. But I warn you don't get involved with any of the Knights they'll only hurt you'.

'I have no plans to get involved with anyone, let alone one of the Knights' Helena stated.

'I hope so' Vanora said.

'But if you don't want me involved with a Knight then why did you?' Helena asked.

'That's different'.

'No it's not, I'm almost the same age as you when you had your first child to Bors' Helena threw back at her.

'You're not me and I don't want you to have the life I do. Not knowing if he'll come back alive every time he goes off'.

'I'm sorry Vanora I had no idea' Helena said sadly.

'No you don't, and I will not let you have to go though that either' Vanora stated quite firmly.

'What if I want to?'

'So there is something between you and Gawain?' Vanora asked knowing there was all along.

'No there's not, but I plan to live my own life without anyone telling me what to do' Helena said starting to raise her voice.

'You will do as you're told, I'm your cousin' Vanora hissed at her.

'You may be my cousin but you are not my parents' Helena told her starting to yell at her.

'Well maybe I should tell them what you plan while you're here' Vanora threatened her.

'They would never believe you' Helena growled.

'Maybe not, but I'll make sure they have doubts about you being here till my child is born' she told Helena.

'I had not realised how much you have changed. I loved you as a sister and believed everything you said. Now I see a woman I don't even know. Don't worry I won't be bothering you again, and I'll ask you to do the same' Helena said and turned to walk away and out of the tavern.

'Helena' Vanora called.

Helena turned 'There is nothing left to be said between us. I'm sorry if I have caused problems between you and Bors I never meant to. I plan to live my life as I want, when your child is born I will either leave or stay, but that will be my decision not yours' and Helena left.

Helena walked though the bar back to the tavern itself. But she didn't go to the table to rejoin the Knights; instead she continued to walk out of the tavern and went straight to her room once again not eating. She was mad when she had left the tavern and Vanora, she couldn't believe she'd had yet another fight with her. This time though things had been made clear between them. Once back in her room she again cried for the second night in a row, but this time she cried because she had now lost a sister, she believed, forever.

TBC

* * *

Please comment as this is my first fan fiction to be published.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Arthur or his Knights or anything to do with the movie (I wish I did own certain knights).**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar are solely my own as a don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

**Sera Femme :** Thanks for the review once again. Your words are very encouraging to me as I continue to do this story. Hope this chapter wets your appetite for things to come. As I've said things will start getting more interesting as I go. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to all my readers I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please note the the first chapter has been slightly altered and edited. Hopely this looks and sounds before thn before.

**Sarmatian Knights**

**Chapter 6**

When Helena had left the table and went after Vanora, the Knights didn't know what to do. Galahad had just returned with the drinks to see Vanora pass him followed by Helena. He hadn't seen what had occurred prior to that. Bors seeing Galahad had drinks went to him and took one.

'Hey!' Galahad said when Bors took a drink off him.

'I need this more than you do' Bors just said and sat down next to Gawain.

The Knights looked back towards the rear of the tavern where the women had gone, wondering why they couldn't hear any yelling, and just a little worried about it.

'Do you think Helena is alright?' Galahad asked after a short while.

'She stood up against her last night and survived' Lancelot said.

'She did better than me today' Bors said as he drank.

Just then Dagonet arrived and Arthur was with him.

'Bors are you alright?' Dagonet asked.

'Yes, but I'm not sure if Helena is?' Bors replied.

'Where is she?' Arthur asked.

'In the back with Vanora' Lancelot said.

'I can't hear anything' Arthur said.

'I know that's starting to worry me' Lancelot said knowing Vanora's temper as well as anyone.

'Do you think someone should go and check on them' Arthur asked.

Everyone turned to look at him as if he was crazy.

'She stood up to Vanora last night, I can't see her not doing it again' Bors said.

Just after Bors said that Helena came walking back out into the tavern. But she kept walking right out of the tavern altogether, not even giving the Knights a glance. Everyone watched her leave and noticed she was also very mad, even more than she had been the night before. Not one of them wanted to try and stop her, knowing it was not wise after having dealt with Vanora in the same mood.

After Helena left the Knights all looked at each other, Bors just shook his head and drank more ale knowing he was again in for a rough time with Vanora that night. Vanora came out into the tavern after Helena had left and looked over at the Knights to see if she was there, but Helena wasn't, turning she went back to the bar and started to serve.

Seeing that everything was alright Arthur took his leave to go back to his paperwork. Dagonet sat down with the others with a drink and food, knowing that Helena had missed yet another meal but hoped she would get something from the kitchens this time.

After finishing his drink Bors said to Dagonet 'You need to keep that girl away from Vanora'.

'Why is that?' Dagonet asked.

'She sets Vanora off. I now have to put up with her tonight like I did today' Bors said.

'If you can't handle her, I'm more than willing to take her off your hands' Lancelot quipped.

Bors just growled at Lancelot's comment.

'I'll have a word with her tomorrow. I think things need to calm down tonight'.

'Yeah great' Bors said got up and walked to the bar.

Seeing his opportunity to leave, Gawain rose as well.

'Where are you going?' Galahad asked Gawain.

'I just remembered I have to do something' he said lying to his friend.

'Fine' Galahad answered and went back to his drink.

Gawain started to leave but caught the eye of Tristan, who had a knowing smile on his face briefly before turning his attention back to his own drink.

Gawain left quickly before anyone else tried to find out what he was going to do, and before anyone noticed Tristan's smile directed at him. He went straight to Helena's room, when he arrived he had no idea why he was there. He knew he was worried about what had happened with Vanora, but was it the only reason he had come to be outside her door. He shook his head not knowing why he was there, so he started to turn to leave when he heard crying coming from behind Helena's door. He knocked and waited but got no reply, but the crying seemed to have stopped so he knocked again. This time Helena opened the door to him. Seeing she had been crying he felt embarrassed to see her like she was.

'Gawain, what do you want?' Helena asked.

'I was passing your room when I heard crying, are you alright?' he lied to her.

'I'm sorry if I had disturbed you?' she said to him.

'No you didn't, I just wanted to make sure you're alright, especially after what happened at the tavern with Vanora'.

'As you can see I'm fine, if that's all I'll say good night' Helena said going to close the door.

'Helena wait, you're not alright are you' Gawain said knowing she wasn't.

'What do you expect, not only have I caused problems for everyone I've now lost the very person I loved as a sister' she said and started to cry again.

Seeing her start to cry again made Gawain feel sad for her. The only thing he could do was to try and help her ease the pain, and to do that was to comfort her. So he took the steps necessary to her and took her into his arms and held her. Feeling Gawain's arms around her Helena couldn't help but cry more putting her arms around him, holding him tightly. After awhile her crying eased and she pulled away from him.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that' Helena said still in his arms.

'Why? You needed someone I'm just glad it was me' Gawain said to her.

'Thank you Gawain, but I must be keeping you from something' she said as she slipped completely out of his arms.

'No you're not' he said feeling the lost of her as she left his arms. 'Look I haven't eaten, and I know you haven't, why don't we go to the kitchens and get something together'.

Helena was hungry and she really did need to eat. She couldn't see why she couldn't eat with him, so she thought why not.

'Fine but first I need to wash my face' she said.

'No problems I'll wait here for you'.

Helena nodded to Gawain and went back into her room closing the door so she could have a little privacy. She didn't know what to think she felt embarrassed and ashamed to have cried like that in front of him. She didn't know why she had cried like she did, but when he had taken her into his arms she felt safe and let all her pent up feelings she had tried to hold back go. She just hoped he wasn't upset with her for doing it, though from the look he gave her he seemed more concerned for her than she thought possible.

She went quickly to the basin of water and washed the tears from her face. She knew her eyes were red exactly like they were the night before, she just hoped Gawain didn't notice them too much. She grabbed a comb and quickly combed her hair knowing it wasn't much, and then went back out to him to find him still there waiting for her.

They headed to the kitchens and got some food. Helena also grabbed a couple of apples hoping to maybe get to the stables to see her horse before she turned in if possible. After they had eaten Gawain took her to the small garden just outside the windows of the Knights rooms and her own. Even though it was now dark the moon was shining brightly. Gawain led them to a bench where they sat for awhile. Helena knew she had to break the silence that had developed between them since they had eaten.

'Gawain' she said.

'Yes'.

'I'm sorry about earlier'.

'Earlier?'

'Yes me crying the way I did, I've never done that in front of anyone before'.

'Don't worry we've all cried at some time, even I have' Gawain told her.

'I can't believe you would' Helena said.

'Yes even we Knights do, especially when we have lost someone close to us, though we don't do it in front of each other but in private'.

'Of course, when you lose a fellow Knight' she said.

'We are like brothers and are close to each other, most of us grew up together as children when we were taken from our families to be in this life'.

'Do you miss your family?'

'Some times, but it's hard to remember when you're faced with death almost everyday'.

'I can not know how hard it is for you, but I can understand the pain you must feel'.

'Thank you' Gawain said sounding sad.

'I'm sorry, I'm making you feel sad when you don't need to' Helena said.

'I'll be fine, I was trying to make you feel better, but I guess I haven't'.

'Yes you have by just being nice to me, you've made me feel better' Helena told him.

'But you're still not happy' he said.

'I don't think I'll ever be till I leave'.

'When will that be?' Gawain asked.

'After Vanora has her baby, then I can go back home' she told him.

'That's a long time to be unhappy' he said to her.

'I know, but what do I have to be happy about when my own cousin hates me'.

Helena got up and started to walk away from Gawain. She needed to be alone so she started to head back to her room, when Gawain put a hand on her arm to stop her leaving.

'You love your cousin?'

'Even though I told her I hate her, I still love her like a sister'.

'Is there no way you two can mend things between you?' Gawain asked her.

'I doubt it. I should go I shouldn't even be talking to you'.

Gawain was surprised when she said that, and angry that someone would want her not to talk to him.

'Who told you not to talk to me?' he asked sounding a little angry.

'No one, I shouldn't have said that' Helena said.

'Please I want to know'.

Helena looked into Gawain's eyes and saw how beautiful they were, even though they looked angry. But as they looked at each other the anger Gawain felt left him and something else started to take its place, something he had never felt before when with a woman.

Helena decided to tell Gawain who it was that told her not to talk to him.

'Vanora told me not to talk to you or any of the other Knights. She doesn't want me to get involved with any of you, she said she didn't want to see me get hurt' she told him.

'I see' he just said when she had finished.

'I told her it was not any of her business what I do'.

'But she's right about getting hurt. We don't know if we'll return when we go on a mission or even a simple patrol'.

'But what about her, I told her she was in that position'.

'Yes and she knows it better than anyone, because she has Bors children'.

'So you're telling me the same then?'

'No I'm not, I just want you to realise it's not an easy life to live. That's why we Knights try to stay unattached to save hurting the women we care for'.

'That still doesn't stop them getting hurt if you don't return. I understand what you are saying, but if I decide to take the risk I will no matter what she says and I told her that as well'.

'You really are Vanora's cousin. No one that I know would or could stand up to her like you have done, and that includes Bors. Actually I feel sorry for Bors, because it looks like Vanora is going to give him hell again after your fight tonight'.

'I don't mean for him to suffer, please tell him that for me when you see him next'.

'I will I promise'.

'It's getting late I better get some sleep, I have a feeling that Dagonet is going to keep me busy from now on'.

'I'm sure you'll be able to cope'.

'I hope so'.

Helena started to walk into the building Gawain next to her. As they walked to her room Gawain reached for her hand to hold. Helena felt Gawain's hand take hers and she let him smiling as he did and he smiled too. They walked slowly to her room trying to spend as much time as possible together before they had to part. When they finally reached her room they reluctantly let their hands go.

'Well I'll say good night' Gawain said.

'Good night Gawain, and thank you again' Helena said. But before she went into her room she reached up and kissed his cheek, then quickly left him.

Gawain put his hand on his cheek and just smiled. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever received. The feelings he felt for Helena were starting to get stronger, with what little time he had spent with her so far, he knew she was different from any other woman he had ever met. With a smile on his face he headed down the hall to his own room to spend the night dreaming of Helena.

When Helena had closed her door she just smiled. She hadn't planned to kiss Gawain, but he had been so kind to her he deserved more than just her saying good night. She couldn't kiss him on the lips, that would have been too forward of her, but the kiss on the cheek was the best way to go as it held promise of maybe more in the future. Secretly she had wished that after she had kissed him on the cheek he had grabbed and kissed her passionately on the lips holding her tightly to him. She had no idea where that thought had come from, but she knew that maybe one day someone would do that to her, she just hoped it would be Gawain. Helena fell asleep and like Gawain who dreamt of her she dreamt of him.

TBC

* * *

Please comment as this is my first fan fiction to be published.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Arthur or his Knights or anything to do with the movie (I wish I did own certain knights).**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar are solely my own as a don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

**Sera Femme :** Thanks for the review once again. Your words are very encouraging to me as I continue to do this story. Galahad and Gawain find out a little more about Helena in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this it.

Thanks to all my readers I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry about the delay in getting this out as I've been pretty busy with my daughter's swimming club getting ready for our club champions with qualifications and everything invol ved with it. Hopefully after the end of March I should be able to get more chapters done quicker.

**Sarmatian Knights**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Helena rose again at dawn, after dressing she went to the stables to see her horse and give him the treat she had for him. After spending some time with him she headed back going to the kitchens for breakfast before going to the infirmary.

While waiting for Dagonet she tidied up, from the looks of it Dagonet had treated some patients during the night which was probably the result of their night at the tavern. Just after Helena had finished cleaning Dagonet arrived.

'Helena good morning' he said when he saw her.

'Good morning Dagonet' Helena said happily to him smiling.

'You don't have to call me by my full name, Dag will do as everyone else does'.

'Thanks Dag' she said.

'You seem to be very happy this morning?' he said.

'Do I?' she asked still smiling.

'Yes you do. I can't imagine it was the result of the fight you had with Vanora last night, you looked pretty mad when you left'.

'No it's not actually, I'm still mad at Vanora and don't wish to talk about it. I'm happy for another reason'.

'Pray what would that be?'

'Now that would be telling, just say I've found one reason to be happy for the moment that I have to be here'.

'Alright, well grab that bag we've going to the markets. There are some things we need as you've pointed out'.

Helena grabbed the bag and dutifully followed Dagonet out of the infirmary and out of the building and onto the markets. They spent most of the morning getting what they required, and for Helena getting to know the stalls owners where she would be buying those things. After they had everything they required they continued around the market so Helena could get use to the place and find her way around if she was alone. As they went around Helena found some nice things, but because she had not brought any money with her she couldn't buy anything, but decided to come back when she had the time to buy them if they were still available.

It was going on lunch time when they started back to the infirmary, as they started to pass the tavern Dagonet suggested that they stop there for something to eat.

'Dag I don't think it would be wise for me to eat here' Helena said to him.

'Why because of Vanora?'

'You know it is'.

'Look you're going to be here for six months at least, in that time you're going to see her. You will end up drinking here with the rest of us so you may as well start getting use to it'.

'Fine but so far every time I come here I end up in a fight with her and me storming out'.

'That's only happened twice' Dagonet said.

'Three times actually, no twice the first time she stormed out on me and that's only since I've been here'.

'I promise you this time you won't'.

'Fine but I have warned you' Helena said to him.

Dagonet and Helena entered the tavern and made for the Knights table at the rear.

'I'll go get the drinks and order the food. You go sit with the others' Dagonet said to her.

Helena went over to the Knights at the table and joined Galahad and Gawain who were already there.

'Good day to you Sir Knights' she said in greeting.

'Good day to you Helena' Galahad said.

'Good day to you Helena' Gawain said with a big smile on his face upon seeing her again.

Helena returned the smile.

'Dagonet is not with you?' Galahad asked.

'Yes he is, he's just getting some drinks and food' she told him.

'I'm surprised to see you in here after what happened with you and Vanora last night' Gawain said.

'I know but I'm going to be around for awhile and Dagonet said I'd have to face her again eventually'.

'Are we going to see another fight between you, we didn't see last night's because you were in the back' Galahad said.

'Galahad you shouldn't say things like that' Gawain said giving Galahad a slap across the head.

'Sorry' he says rubbing his head were Gawain had hit him.

'It's alright Gawain Galahad was only voicing what a lot of people probably think. Last night's fight was personal and not for everyone's ears that's why Vanora took me to the kitchen' Helena said.

'You don't have to tell him anything it's between you and Vanora' Gawain told her.

'Thank you Gawain' she said and smiled once again at him.

Dagonet joined them and gave Helena her drink, a wine not ale.

'You drink a lot of wine my lady' Gawain said.

'No I don't actually, if I'm to be lucky today I might get to drink this. The last couple of wines I had I never even got to touch them' she told him.

'You should try the ale, Vanora brews a good one' Galahad said.

'Maybe I will one day' she said to him.

'Has anyone seen Bors today?' Dagonet asked.

'No we haven't. Do you think Vanora has done something to him?' Gawain asked.

'She wouldn't hurt Bors would she?' Helena asked worried.

'She has in the past, but not seriously' Dagonet said.

'I had no idea'.

'Bors brings it on himself mostly, you'll notice that over time' Gawain said.

'So it won't be because of me then?' she asked.

'This time it might be as they have been arguing about you' Gawain told her.

'I feel responsible for everything that's happened to Bors since I arrived. I should never have tried to get Vanora to leave him' she said sounding unhappy.

'You were sent here to do that weren't you?' Gawain asked her.

'Yes but I really don't think I should have tried, but if I hadn't I'm sure my Aunt would have found out and caused either me or my parent's trouble'.

'Why didn't this Aunt of yours come and get Vanora?' Gawain asked.

'My Aunt is a little crazy; she hasn't been the same for years after she stopped fighting. My Aunt was a Woad warrior like my mother before they married. My mother said my Aunt was badly hurt and since then hasn't been the same. Mother tries to keep her away from us but she still visits occasionally' Helena told them.

'You're Woad?' Galahad said it like he was going to be sick.

'I'm only half Woad I'm also half Sarmatian and very proud of it. I was brought up as Sarmatian and trained by my father a former Sarmatian Knight who was stationed here. He raised me and my brother in the Sarmatian way, my mother was happy to give up her way of life for my father. The only thing she kept with his approval was the healing which she taught me' she said sounding proud but angry.

'Did you know this Dag?' Galahad asked.

'Yes she told me' he said.

Gawain had said nothing letting Galahad go. He didn't care if Helena was part Woad, she believed she was more Sarmatian than Woad and lived it too.

'If you want to hate me because I'm part Woad fine, but remember this Vanora is too' Helena said to Galahad and started to rise to leave.

'Sit you're not leaving because you've had another fight. You have to control your temper' Dagonet said pulling her back into the seat.

'I'm sorry it seems I'm losing my temper more easily these days since coming here' she said.

'I can understand why. I promise you no one need know you're part Woad, being Sarmatian here at this fort is bad enough' Dagonet said looking at Galahad.

'Why is that?" she asked.

'The Romans hate us and any who associates with us, but they leave us alone most times and we them. We hate the Romans as much as they hate us' Galahad said.

'Helena you should be careful around the Romans, they don't care about who they grab, they will only see a woman and they believe she is there for their pleasure' Gawain said looking at her with concern in his eyes.

'Thank you Gawain I'll be careful I promise you. They'll learn not to mess with Vanora's cousin' she said remembering the stares she had received when she first arrived at the fort from the soldiers.

The food arrived and Dagonet turned the subject of discussion to Galahad's training. As they ate Helena started to feel at home with them, even Galahad started to be nice to her by the time she and Dagonet left to return to the infirmary. Helena promised to return that night to try her hand at throwing daggers. She had mentioned she was quite good at it and both Gawain and Galahad smiled as they challenged her to see if she was any good or not.

TBC

* * *

Please comment as this is my first fan fiction to be published.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies I don't own Arthur or his Knights or anything to do with the movie (I wish I did own certain knights).**

**Any mistakes in spelling or grammar are solely my own as I don't have a beta reader.**

* * *

**Sera Femme : **Thanks for the review once again. Your words are very encouraging to me as I continue to do this story. Hope you continue to enjoy this and now for the next chapter. Just to let you know I didn't mention Helena was half Woad pacifically, but I did mention her being Vanora's cousin and she is a Briton or locally born. Britons can be Woads too, well in my story they are.

Please note the following chapter has a fictitious ailment that was the imagination of my own mind. So please don't complain that this is wrong it's not based on any real illness known today, though I hope it sounds real enough for my character.

Also sorry about the delay, have had this chapter checked over by a friend at work and it has taken them so long to go though it for me. And yes I was asking her everyday I saw her and I work with her 4 days out of 5. This is one reason why I don't have a Beta reader,they take too long to go though things for you. Another reason is I've encountered myself they don't always get back to you or they want a finshed story not an ongoing one. Saying that I know there are some really good Beta readers out there I just can't find one so I'll keep doing my own corrections, so sorry again for any mistakes you may find in this story.

Finally many thanks to all my readers I hope you enjoy this next chapter after the long wait. Also please review I enjoy getting them and I know there is a lot of you out there reading and enjoying this so please let me know. Thanks again.

**Sarmatian Knights**

**Chapter 8**

When Dagonet and Helena arrived back at the infirmary, with the supplies they had brought, they found Bors sitting on a cot with his head in his hands.

'Bors are you alright?' Dag asks concerned for his friend.

'Yes for now, but I'm not sure for how long' he answers.

'If you're not hurt then leave'.

'What you'll send me away' Bors said shocked his best friend would send him back to Vanora while she was still angry.

'Yes, just keep away from Vanora till she calms down'.

'That's easier said than done, and she doesn't help' Bors said pointing at Helena.

'I'm sorry Bors I didn't mean for this to happen. I had no idea she would take it out on you instead of me' Helena said to him with sadness in her voice.

'Normally I wouldn't let it bother me but Van has been really bad with this child. I'm really worried about her being so angry all the time'.

'How long has she been like it?' Helena asked concerned about her cousin, and not liking what she was hearing.

'Not long a week maybe two. I noticed it after we returned from that last patrol we did, but now I think about it she was starting just before we left' Bors told her.

'How long were you away for?' Helena asked trying to work out what was wrong with Vanora, and for how long.

'Maybe two weeks no more than that' Bors said.

'Was she like this with her other pregnancies?'

'No each one has been different but not like this'.

'Bors fetch Vanora here now' Helena said. She knew from the sound of things Vanora had an illness she had hoped never to see again.

'What why is there something wrong with her?' Bors asked concerned.

'I hope not but she needs to be here now, I need to see her' Helena said to Bors.

'She won't come not to see you'.

'Then threaten her with what ever you want, but she must come here now'.

'You're scaring me, is there something wrong with Vanora and the baby?' Bors wanted to know.

'I don't mean to scare you but I need to see her please'.

Bors looked at Dagonet who himself was at a lost to what Helena was going on about.

'Helena maybe if you let her calm down she might come to see you' Dagonet said.

'No Dagonet. Please have faith in me and believe what I say she needs to come now' Helena said looking into the eyes of Dagonet.

Seeing in Helena's eyes the worry she had about Vanora Dagonet said 'Bors fetch Vanora, I don't care how you do it just get her here now'.

'Fine be it on your head if she tries to kill me' and he left to find his angry lover.

When Bors had left Helena went straight to the work room and started to grab the herbs she would need. Dagonet followed her and watched as she worked.

'Are you going to tell me what this is all about?' Dagonet asked her.

'I've only seen this once before in my village when I helped my mother, but it was too late the woman died' Helena said.

'You think Vanora has what she had?' Dagonet asks.

'I hope not, but if she does I need to get her here to take a potion I'm preparing, if she doesn't she may die'.

'This woman, was she pregnant at the time?'

'Yes she was around 7 months, we lost them both. I cried for days after but mother said it was bound to happen sooner or later that I would have to face my first death. Mother also told me if the woman had been brought to her sooner they may have both survived. My mother said she had seen it once before, but it is rare. She told me it only occurs in women who have bore more than three children, but not always' Helena told Dagonet as she worked.

'If Vanora has this what can be done?'

'I'm supposed to be here for at least six months, maybe a longer, that tells me she must be only at least three months. What I need her to do is to drink this potion I'm making and hope it will cure her. I just hope it is still early enough for it to work' Helena continued to tell him.

Helena worked as she talked to Dagonet while he watched her collect all the herbs she needed together, then she crushed the mixture together releasing the oils from them. Once she had done that she put water into a pot over a fire and let it come to a boil, once that had been done she added the herbs to the pot and brought it again back to the boil for about five minutes. When that had been done she pulled the pot from the fire and set it aside to cool. It wasn't the nicest of smells and Dagonet had smelt some nasty smelling potions and ointments in his time, but this was the worst by far.

'Now I need something to drain the liquid from the herbs' Helena said seeing the potion had cooled enough for her to do so.

Dagonet fetched her some muslin for her to drain the liquid, after Helena had done that she found she had more than enough for the purpose it was required for. She hoped that maybe one cup of it would be all that was needed, but she had enough for a second if it was at all necessary.

'Now I need Vanora here to drink this, then all we can do is wait to see if it works'.

'Wait how long?'

'I don't know I'm hoping it will only be a week and no more before we see an improvement. I just wish mother was here, she'd know what to do' Helena said with a worried look on her face.

'You're doing fine, your mother would be proud of you. I know I am' Dagonet said smiling at her. He was indeed proud of Helena and what she was trying to do for her cousin, even after all the fights they'd had.

'Thank you Dag' Helena simply answered.

'How will you be able to tell if Vanora has this condition anyway?' Dagonet asked.

'By looking at her eyes' she said.

'Will you be able to get close enough to do that?' he asked knowing the situation between the cousins.

'If I have to sit on her I will. I will not let my cousin die; I love her too much to see that happen'.

Tears welled up in Helena's eyes, seeing this Dagonet hugged her to let her know she was not alone in this. Helena started pacing up and down wondering where Bors was with Vanora, it had been at least a couple of hours since he had left to find her and he hadn't returned yet. In the meantime some soldiers came in for treatment for one thing or another which Dagonet took care of. After the last of the soldiers left they both could hear arguing heading their way, and from the sounds of it, it seemed to be a full scale war.

When finally Bors had gotten Vanora into the infirmary Vanora's tirade at Bors stopped when she saw Helena standing there. Vanora turned to Bors and slapped him across the face. It didn't look like it was the first time either. Bors had scratches and bruises over his arms and face, even Helena knew Bors had probably bruising and maybe scratches on other parts of his body, all received in order to get Vanora to the infirmary.

'You said Dag wanted me here not her' Vanora hissed at Bors after slapping him.

'It was the only way to get you here. If I'd told you Helena wanted to see you you'd never come' Bors said to her.

'Yes I wouldn't have, and that's why I'm leaving now' Vanora said and turned to leave.

'Dag' Helena said hoping Dagonet knew she wanted him to stop Vanora leaving.

Dagonet stepped in front of Vanora before she had moved one step towards the door.

'Why am I here?' Vanora demanded seeing they weren't letting her leave.

'You need help, you're not well' Dagonet said.

'I'm perfectly fine thank you' she said.

'No you're not' Helena said finally speaking to Vanora.

Vanora turned to face Helena once again.

'I need to see your eyes' Helena said to her as they faced each other.

'You are not looking into my eyes'.

'I will even if I have to get both Bors and Dagonet to hold you down. I'm not joking Vanora this is serious'.

Vanora looked at Helena, then Dagonet and finally Bors. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew Helena knew what it was. She had never been this bad and her fights with Bors and even Helena were making her worse.

'Alright you can look at my eyes' Vanora finally said.

Helena stepped up to Vanora, hoping she didn't swing for her like she had Bors. Seeing she wasn't going to get hit Helena looked into Vanora's brown eyes. There she saw what she had dreaded might be there in them.

'Tell me exactly how far along in this pregnancy you are?' Helena asked.

'Why do you want to know that for?' Vanora asked her.

'Just tell me'.

'I've not had my courses three times now; the last time was just before the full moon. We've had three since then' Vanora finally told her.

'It may work' Helena said more to herself than to anyone.

'What may work?' Vanora asked hearing her, but Helena was already walking away to get the potion she had made. 'Tell me Helena what may work and what exactly is going on' Vanora said grabbing Helena's arm before Helena got too far away from her.

Helena turned to her cousin and said 'You have a rare condition that can strike a pregnant woman. This condition can be fatal if not treated with a special potion'.

Vanora couldn't believe her ears, she looked around and saw a cot near by and went to sit down. Bors watched Vanora and wanted to go to her, but Dagonet put a hand on his arm to stop him. Bors looked at Dagonet with fear in his eyes after hearing what Helena had said about Vanora. Dagonet returned his look with one of compassion knowing what his friend was going though.

After sitting down on the cot Vanora looked up at Helena 'Are you sure?'

'Yes that's why I needed to see your eyes; it's the only way to tell. I've made a potion that I'm hoping will cure it. I've never done this myself, but I have seen this once before with mother, she taught me the potion if I should ever need it. I didn't think I would need it for you cousin'.

Vanora looked up at Helena and saw tears in her eyes, she got up and hugged her cousin tightly and started to cry herself. Helena started crying as well, holding onto her cousin until they had both stopped.

Wiping her eyes after letting Vanora go Helena said 'I'll go get the potion for you'.

Helena left her and went to the work room where she had left the potion, giving herself a minute or two to control her emotions so she could continue on. When she returned she found Bors hugging Vanora. She waited till they had finished and then Helena went to up to her with the potion.

'You must drink this entire cup of potion' Helena said. Seeing Vanora wrinkle her nose at the smell she said 'Sorry about the smell, I know it's not nice'.

'You're not wrong about that; it smells worse than Bors does' Vanora said smiling.

Helena couldn't help but smile as she handed the cup over to Vanora and watched as she drank it all down. After finishing Vanora handed the empty cup back.

'When will you be able to tell if it's worked'? Vanora asked.

'Maybe a week, I'm not too sure'.

'Fine is there anything I need to do?'

'Try not to argue with Bors or get angry' Helena said knowing that it was going to be hard with Bors around for her to do.

'You think that might help?'

'It could as it seems that's how it's affected you. I want you to stay here for tonight as well'.

'I can't what about the children and the tavern?' Vanora said.

'I'll look after both' Bors said.

'Thank you Bors. Now come with me and I'll make you comfortable' Helena said and took Vanora into the ward before she could do or say anything.

While they went into the next room Dagonet confronted Bors.

'You can't look after those children of yours' Dagonet said to him.

'I'm going to have to tonight, aren't I? 'Bors replied.

'Isn't there someone that can look after them?' Dagonet asked.

'I think one of Vanora's friends might, I'll ask. But the tavern I don't know?' he said.

'What about Ellen, she seems to get on with Vanora' Dagonet suggested.

'No that's only for show, Vanora doesn't like her. I'll have to do that myself'.

'I'll help'.

'Thanks Dag'.

Helena came out and saw Dagonet and Bors talking.

'I hope you are going to find someone to look after my cousins?' Helena asked Bors.

'All in hand lass' he said.

'What about the tavern?' Helena asked.

'Yes that as well' he replied confidently.

'Good, then when the tavern closes for the night you're going to come here and stay with Vanora' Helena told him.

'Are you sure about that?' Bors asked.

'Yes she'll need you tonight, and I told her you would be here after closing. If you need anything you know where to find me or Dagonet, so I suggest you get going'.

Bors nodded turned and started to leave, but before he did he turned and walked back to Helena. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly then released her and placed a kiss on her cheek whispering 'Thank you' and then left.

After Bors left Helena felt tears start down her face and then she felt two strong arms take her into a hug before leading her to a cot to sit down.

'Are you alright?' Dagonet asked her.

'Yes thank you Dag, I wasn't expecting that from Bors'.

'You've proved yourself in his eyes over Vanora, he'll not forget it. Now that you've helped Vanora I'm sure she'll forgive you now' he said to help.

'I really don't care if she does or not, as long as she lives' Helena said.

'She will thanks to you' Dagonet told her.

'I hope so. I'm making her rest tonight, at least, so the potion has a chance to work'.

'It will, I just know it will. Now lets get out of here the others will be waiting at the tavern for us' Dagonet said to her.

'I don't think I'm up to it now. Please tell them I'll see them tomorrow' Helena said sounding tired and downhearted.

'No you need to relax and enjoy yourself after what you did; I'll not let you get out of it. Anyway I want to see you beat Gawain and Galahad'.

'I'll come but the dagger throwing, I don't know' Helena said sounding unsure.

'We'll see come let's go' Dagonet said grinning knowing that once he got Helena to the tavern she would change her mind.

'Alright, so I guess I should get my dagger from my room first, just in case' Helena said with a gleam in her eyes.

TBC

* * *

Please comment as this is my first fan fiction to be published. Reviews are very welcome so I can tell if everyone is enjoying this story.


	9. Chapter 9 AN

Hi everyone,

As everyone knows authors notes are really frowned upon but when it's necessary we have to do it. So this is just a quick note to all that have been reading my story Sarmatian Knights.

Thank you for all the reviews I've received and I really appreciate them every much especially Sera Femme for all the encouragement you've given me. If you think this is a note to tell you I'll not be continuing with this story, then you would be completely wrong. I've been seriously rethinking and rereading my story and I've found that it is missing things in areas of it. So with that in mind I've decided to reedit all my chapters that I have already done and have put up here, they include more on the background of why Helena doesn't know things due to her parents not telling her as well as lengthening areas so it doesn't sound too rushed. Though there have been a few mistakes spelling and grammar wise that have been fixed, some people might not see too much of a change in other areas in some chapters as I couldn't see they needed any fixing. I just hope when I start posting the new revised chapters that people will continue to enjoy this story more or just as much as they have previously. I've seen some others do it to their stories I've been reading and hope you'll be just as patient with me as I do this as I have with them.

Just to let you know I've now completed editing the first 4 chapters of this story and in a few weeks time I will be replacing the chapters. You will notice some really major changes in chapter 7 & especially chapter 8 from the original. I hope what I've done to improve and lengthen to story will work out as it's got me doing major rewrites for a few chapters to come.

I know the updates at the beginning were quick but as I redo the story that might not be possible. Between work (real early start), home duties, swimming club (my daughter's who I happen to be involved in on the committee with four positions) and other things including getting ready for Christmas, it's pretty hectic. So please don't worry if the updates take longer than I want. Everyone has the same problem I've noticed with the stories I read on here myself. Oh and that's another reason as well, I tend to read more stories on this site than working on my own.

Also to let you know I've started 2 more King Arthur based stories, one is a time travelling story with five OCs, and the background story of Helena's parents (my OC in this story) and how they met and got together. This was originally going to be a prologue chapter to Sarmatian Knights but it's ended up way too long for that. Unfortunately because it doesn't have Arthur or any of his Knights (that is Lancelot, Gawain etc) but other Sarmatian Knights I can't really post it here so it will eventually be posted on my webpage (see my profile page for the link) so if you're interested in that please don't hesitate in reading it. I've also got a Stargate SG1 and a Stargate SG1 based story on the go as well. These two were my first stories I ever wrote but like all my stories they need to be edited before I think about putting them up. I've also got a Robin Hood BBC story started and have plans to maybe do a Lord of the Rings story as well. God I wish I had more time in the day.

Again thank you everyone who has reviewed my story, as well as those who have my story as a favourite of theirs and those who have story/author alerts for it and me. This is not the end of me writing, no way, especially this story, and hopefully I will have the new revised chapters up soon.

So with all that said I hope you'll keep reading and enjoying. If anyone has any thoughts or suggestions, please let me know I welcome the help. Also I have a particular Knight in mind for my character to be with which is heavily hinted in the chapters already, but if anyone can suggest another Knight she should be with and why please let me know and I'll consider it. Nothing is set in concrete and anything can happen and usually does.

Please note this note will be deleted when I start replacing the chapters.

Thanks all

vickir

PS: Just a thought if anyone doesn't want me to change anything to these chapters also let me know.

PPS: My daughter who is pestering me and sitting beside me as I do this wants me to mention she has stories on this site as well. Her user name is Melody Faith The Fox she only does Sonic the Hedgehog stories so far.


End file.
